guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Dazra/buildarchive/Build:W/Mo Rajazan Farmer/Archive 1
Discussion It's a very simple build I've been running for a long time before the Totems Axes came in and made the price of the sword drop. Anything that still needs improvement? --Lyrika 03:58, 25 June 2006 (CDT) Stats don't fit the armor Suprised no one has seen this, but the build's strength does not take full advantage of the Sentinel's Armor. -Gares 14:15, 3 July 2006 (CDT) :: Sentinel's Armor require 13 Strength to nullify the -20 AL effect. This build uses 11 attributes + 1 from helmet + 1 from rune = 13 Strength. :: Why so much Strength? Strength is used to boost Rush and Sprint, there are long distanced between the safezone where you can have a rest and being peppered by level 28 monsters is not nice. :: Actually, any armour of Droknar quality would work with this build, but I do belive that 100 overall AL is nice if you aggro the Saltspray Dragons. There are times when you are forced you keep running and rush into the dragons to shake off the last Shiro'kens. --Lyrika 04:48, 5 July 2006 (CDT) Rate-a-Build Please test and vote on {Deleted Link} Tested (favored): #general idea works, though i think it could be fine tuned more --BlackHand 11:36, 3 August 2006 (CDT) #It works. Just don't bring Deadly Riposte. It's pretty annoying when he keeps plague touching the bleeding back. #It works. Haven't got the drop yet but i made it a couple of times.. you don't need the attributes level and the weapons though.. - - Tomoko #Actually, I change my mind. Works a charm. --Suspchaos 02:53, 21 August 2006 (CDT) #You are a genius! This build works perfectly, running to the boss and then killing him is silky smooth and easy. I remove all Swordsmanship (cause my sword req. is too high) and pump it all into Tactics for more healing and damage. [[User:Scuza2100|'Scuza2100']] Unfavored: #(Your vote) Variant I tested this build and I'm not proud of it. Healing Breaze is useless and Mending costs too much skillpoints. My Build: Auspicious Party Riposte Deadly Riposte Watchful Spirit (Health Regeneration +2 is enough) or Galrath Slash (usefull against ritualist) Rush Sprint Healing Signet Dolyak Signet Strengh 8+1 Sword 10+1 Tactics 12+1+3 12 + 15 seconds running is enough for me. I make 20-25% more damage with Riposte and Deadly Riposte. For running longer you can put the unnecessary sword points to tactics. That will increase the rush to max 17 seconds and Dolyak signet from 15 to 17 seconds. I'm using Grognar's Defender, Malions Shield, Exalted Aegis and a Shadowblade. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 83.135.93.68 • ) 23:43, 22 July 2006. :: I tested your build, added an edited variant of it into the article. :: Yes, the run can be done without Healing Breeze, but you sacrfice survival for damage. Plus, I don't see the point of slapping on a Sup Tactics rune on your armour. A sup Tactic is the last thing I would put on my warrior. No, you dont kill much faster, +75 hp is better. And no, putting the extra points into tactics won't increase your Rush and Dolyak Signet. These attributes are linked to Strength. I still think that at least 11 Strength is needed (if you use other armour than Senetiel's). While the build has no swordskill there is no need to have that much swordsmanship, more points in Strength for +armour penetration is better. :: Watchful Spirit might be useful when you've mastered the run tho, but without Healing Breeze you have to be careful not to aggro the Kraken Spawns. This can be variant, but still, 75+ hp is better than a little extra damage in this case. Once the Krakens get the degens on you, have little or no chance to survive - unless you stop running and starts using the healing signet while getting pummeled by carps/outcast... --Lyrika 11:55, 25 July 2006 (CDT) :::I have been messing around with this myself, and use no health regeneration at all, I never have a problem with running into any kraken spawns so it is not needed, something worth noting is that when you get to the res shrine if you move ahead to a certain point the carps will trigger, just sprint the other way back (towards where you came from) and it will open up the lower path to go by. After this you simply have to wait for the patrol of outcasts and the single kraken patrol to come and leave, and you can easily run to the assassin spawn and sprint by. Anyway heres the build i run - hex removal for in case you get siphon speed from the carps, and purge conditions if you happen to get crippled from the outcasts in rajazan's group: Though I hardly ever have to use healing signet, since rajazan can usually be pulled away from his group (although it often takes a few tries) --BlackHand 11:36, 3 August 2006 (CDT) Another Variant (I changed the Superior Tactics to a Major, there's no point in wasting -75 hp when you could only lose -35.) Same strategy as before, only you can use whatever attack skills you want (or a different weapon entirely, but sword is definitely preferred since Riposte relies on it). You could use Healing Signet for the optional if you wanted to have some extra heal, but I've defeated Rajazan with only these 5 skills. Deadly Riposte is not in the build because he transfers the condition to you, so there's really not much point in having it. I only offer this to allow people some more flexibility with their build. Have fun with it. :) --Suspchaos 04:44, 22 August 2006 (CDT) :mendinf at zero healing prayers? consider Watchful Spirit. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 09:19, 22 August 2006 (CDT) ::Whoops, yeah. I actually run My mistake. This is without the extra 30 attribute points. --Suspchaos 04:19, 23 August 2006 (CDT) Attributes and Skills I've never tested this build (because I can't), but is the 9 Swordsmanship really required? If the damage dealers are the riposte skills, then why even have any in it at all? Also, the stat distribution is incorrect, with 8 in Healing Prayers, 11 in Strength, and 11 in Tactics, you can only put a maximum of 3 in Swordsmanship...not sure what to do to fix it as I have no experience with it.Zaboomafoo 22:26, 29 August 2006 (CDT) : Corrected it now.--Lyrika 11:12, 5 September 2006 (CDT) ::The 9 in swords will be so you can meet the req of the usual sword (collectors and greens are almost all req9) RossMM 13:00, 5 September 2006 (CDT) Why meet the requirements if you not using it for damage, could the points be better used elcewhere? 11:05, 14 October 2006 (CDT) : Because the sword does more damage than the damage 1 extra point in Tactics does.--Lyrika 21:37, 25 October 2006 (CDT)